Ready with the guns
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: [yaoi]Sueños de una vida pasada en la Luna? Un vecino borde? Una relación de gays en el instituto? La capacidad de poder hablar a las plantas? Alter ego? La vida de unos muchachos cambiara al descubrir que comparten extraños sueños desde la Luna [cap 4 UP
1. Nueva vida, sentimientos ocultos

_Buenas!!! Pues aquí me teneis, con una nueva historia... Que ya era hora que hiciera una nueva! Pues eso, me ha cogido inspiración y la he escrito toda en dos horas xD. Espero que os guste! A ver, que decir... bueno, en lo que se refiere a parejas, tengo algunas guardadas que os dejaran perplejos, pero ya de entrada os digo que sera yaoi y hetero tambien habra alguna xD. Y una sera seguro kibashino (aunque no la protagonista). Esta historia está inspirada en un manga que me leí hace poco que me encanto: Please, save my earth. Aunque no es igual, algunas ideas estan cogidas de allí, sobretodo alguns nombres (eso de la separación de los nombres con : (por ejemplo Shi:ane) me encantó y he querido ponerlo aquí tambien). Sobre las canciones... solo decir que quería que quedara claro que a Naru le encanta cantar, ya que esa afición le dara problemas xD. Y por último, comentar el titulo... nose, tenia ganas de ponerle ese titulo a algun fic y me pareció adecuado (bueno... tampoco es que lo sea mucho, pero me gusta el titulo y ya esta! xDD) Ahora sí, os dejo con el fic. Espero que lo disfruteis!_

_**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi (y algo hetero, aunque sobretodo yaoi xD) y contiene lemon! Así que si no os gusta ese genero, os aguantais y miráis hacia otra parte (es decir, cambiáis de fic xD). Si os gusta, nos llevaremos bien, encantada de conocerte, como no dejes review te mato! xDD Es coña! (plis, piedras no! . )_  
**

* * *

**

**Nueva vida en Tokyo.**

Los arboles, las plantas, los animales, los humanos, la tierra, el aire, el agua, el mar, los bosques, la luna, el sol, el universo... Todo forma parte de un solo ser, un ser en el que unos mueren, otros nacen, un ser que se mueve al compás de los sentimientos de los seres vivos, un ser que sufre, vive, rie, llora y se enfada. Ese ser al que nosotros siempre tendríamos que guardar respecto inconscientemente. Un ser que en estos mismos momentos, se muere...

Una dulce y suave voz se alzó entre los ruidos de los coches y las personas, hacia el cielo. En un balcón, un muchacho cantaba a viva voz como si le fuera la vida en ello. En sus ojos había dos perlas preciosas que expresaban el sentimiento con el que cantaba.

_**Oh nuit vient apporter à la terre  
Le calme enchantement de ton mystère  
L'ombre qui t'escorte est si douce  
Si doux est le concert de tes doigts chantant l'espérance  
Si grand est ton pouvoir transformant tout en rêve heureux **_

Oh nuit, oh laisses encore à la terre  
Le calme enchantement de ton mystère  
L'ombre qui t'escorte est si douce  
Est-il une beauté aussi belle que le rêve  
Est-il de vérité plus douce que l'espérance

Cuando la canción acabó, una especie de sensación de tranquilidad invadió al chico, que sonrió feliz.

**-Me ha quedado genial, datte bayo!-**Exclamó contento. Oyó unas voces en su cabeza que le aseguraron tal cosa, y él sonrió, exclamando un gracias hacia el cielo.

El muchacho era rubio, de mediana estatura y bastante atractivo Tenía unos extraños bigotes en sus mejillas y una sonrisa zorruna le adornaba la cara. Sus ojos, grandes y bonitos, eran azules como el cielo. Se encontraba en un balcón de un 15avo piso, bastante alto para él, pero eso le daba igual si se trataba de cantar. Pero odíaba Tokyo. Lo odiaba desde que había visto sus altos pisos, sus grandes calles, sus miles de coches y sobretodo, sus minimos parques y arboles. Allí se encontraba fatal, le faltaba aire para respirar. Para él, que venía de Kyoto, esto era un martirio.

**-Hermano, entra ya que hace frío y la cena está lista!-**Dijo un hermoso chico, entrando por el balcón y sonriendole.

**-Ahora voy, Haku. Espera que me despida.**

Haku era su hermano pequeño (aunque parecía mayor que él) y la persona que más quería en este mundo. Era un amor fraternal llegado a extremos que a ambos les gustaba y que ninguno de los dos rechazaba. Haku era alto, moreno y muy, muy guapo. Tenía cara de angel inocente y Naruto solía tomarle el pelo con eso.

**-Adiós!- **Exclamó para el cielo.- **Espero que tengáis buenas noches.**

Y dicho eso, Naruto entró. Sus padre y su hermano ya estaban instalados en la cocina, esperandole a él para que entrara. Su padre era muy alto, guapo y rubio, se parecía bastante a su hijo mayor. Naruto les sonrió a ambos y se sentó en su sitio.

**-Ya sabeís, primero hemos de rezar por el alma de mama.-**Los tres juntaron las manos y rezaron por su madre.

La madre de Naruto, Shizune, era una muchacha muy joven (mucho más que su padre) de la familia contrario a él. Se habían conocido y al final, escapado y habían huido a Kyoto. Allí, después de tener dos hijos, había muerto por un accidente de trafico. Toda la familia adoraba a la madre y su perdida fue un gran golpe para todos, pero supieron superarlo gracias al padre, Kaseiyo, que dejó de banda sus sentimientos para intentar consolar los de sus hijos. Ambos niños adoraban el padre, que les había cuidado en los momentos dificiles.

Kaseiyo se levantó con un bol de arroz y fue a llevarlo al altar, indicando con la cabeza que podían empezar si querían. Haku separó los palillos y empezó a comer su arroz, mirando a Naruto. Este seguía el ejemplo de su hermano menor y también comía.

**-Hablabas con las plantas de nuevo, no, hermanito?-**Preguntó, dejando momentaneamente de comer para mirarlo cara cara.

**-Si.- **Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron rojas. Le daba verguenza hablar del tema, ya que no era muy normal.

Desde pequeño, Naruto había podido hablar con los animales y las plantas. Sobretodo estas últimas, que siempre estaban muy solas. Al rubio le encantaba cantarles, ya que las plantas se lo pedían y verdaderamente lo disfrutaban. Pero en Tokyo casi no había plantas y las que habían, casi no tenían ya voz. Naruto, pero, las entendía todas y les cantaba. Eso es lo que hacía en el balcón.

**-Les estaba deseando buenas noches**.-Dijo, sonriendo y volviendo a comer.

-**Bueno, no te encantes... mañana empezamos nuevo instituto!**

-**Ai, sí, calla, calla...**

A la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba alborotada. Naruto buscaba calcetines limpios mientras se bebía un vaso de leche, Haku se lavaba la cara con impaciencia ya que se había dormido y Kaseiyo hacía tostadas nervioso, ya que para él tambien era su primer día, e intentaba ponerse bien la corbata, aunque parecía no conseguirlo.

-**Alguien ha visto el champu?-**Exclamó Haku, paseando por la casa en boxers buscandolo.

-**Vistete**!-Exclamó Naruto, sonrojandose.

**-Bah, que más da! Ah! Aquí esta el champú!-**Exclamó contento, volviendo al baño.

Minutos después, ambos corrían por las calles, ya qeu llegaban tarde al primer día de instituto.

**-Es tu culpa, hermanito! A quien se le ocurre beber leche mientras se viste? Has tenido que cambiarte de ropa totalmente**!-Decía enfurecido el moreno.

**-No me ralles! Quien ha tardado años en ducharse?-**Naruto también se había enfadado.

Por fín, llegaron justo cuando sonaba la campana de comenzar las clases. Se despidieron con un chocar de palmas y cada uno fue en diferentes direcciones. Naruto, hacía 1ero de secundaria alta y Haku hasta 3ero de secundaria baja.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró como un rayo dentro de la clase. Delante suyo, había un muchacho y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la colisión.

**-Aux..-**se masajeaba el culo por la zona donde había caido el Uzumaki, mientras contemplaba su compañero accidentado.- **Oye, lo siento eh! Ha sido sin querer, iba muy rapido corriendo y bueno...**

El muchacho era moreno, alto y bastante guapo, aunque tenía cara de malas pulgas. No dijo nada, se levantó, se espulsó el culo y se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado. Naruto lo miró con furia. Encima que se disculpaba. Entonces, alguien a su lado le tendió una mano.

-**Oye, estas bien?-**Le preguntó. Era un chico más o menos de su altura, tambien moreno pero con el pelo mucho más largo, hasta la cintura, que llevaba recogido en una despreocupada coleta. Dos mechones le caían encima de la cara, tambien muy largos. Sus ojos eran blancos, muy blancos y la pupila era casi inexistente. Aun así, a Naruto le atrajo de inmediato esos ojos tan maduros. Su voz era grave y algo fría.

-**Si, muchas gracias**.-Dijo, aceptando su mano y volviendo a levantarse.-**Quien era?-**preguntó, señalando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el otro chico.

**-Sasuke Uchiha. No te metas mucho con él, es un borde. Eres nuevo verdad?-**Naruto asintió contento.-**Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.**

El moreno lo condució hasta las ventanas, donde un grupo de chicos y chicas hablaban animadamente.

**-Buenas. Este es el nuevo.. Em..-**el chico se lo quedó mirando, preguntandole con la mirada.

**-Naruto Uzumaki**.-Dijo sonriente. Estaba feliz, ya tenía gente con la quien hablar.

**-Esta es Ino. Es la única chica del grupo.- **Ino era una chica rubia y muy guapa, con los ojos azules bastane similares a los de él. Tenía una sonrisa franca y sincera y unos dientes perfectos. Le sonrió y le tendió la mano**.-Este es Kiba**.-Señaló al chico que estaba a su lado, sentado en la mesa apoyado en la ventana con aire de despreocupación. Era castaño y sus ojos, también castaños. Tenía dos extrañas marcas en las mejillas, aunque eso le hacía muy mono. Llevaba una sudadera gris con una extraña capucha. Le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa zorruna.-** Él es Shino**.-Era el chico más raro. Llevaba ropa oscura con una camiseta que le tapaba parte de la cara. Su pelo era moreno y puntiagudo y no se le veían los ojos, ya que los escondía detras de unas gafas. Ni siquiera sonrió, pero musitó un encantado y le dió la mano.-**Y yo soy Neji**.-el chico que le había ayudado se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar y simuló una breve sonrisa.

**-Y que te trae por aquí?-**Preguntó animada la rubia, bajando de un salto de la mesa en que estaba sentada y acercandose a él.

**-Bueno, vivíamos en Kyoto, pero a mi padre le trasladaron a Tokyo y tuvimos que venir...-**la irrupción del profesor en la clase le interrumpió y rápidamente se acercó a él para presentarle sus respetos. Mientras, todos se sentaban en los sitios que ya tenían asignados.

**-Bien. Este es vuestro nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, tratadlo bien.-**Todos asintieron, murmurando cosas entre sus compañeros de mesa. Ino agitó el brazo como señal de apoyo desde el fondo de la clase.-**A ver, Uzumaki... te sentarás... allí**.-Señaló una silla al lado de la ventana, la misma mesa donde había estado sentado Kiba, que justamente se sentaba detrás suyo. A su lado, pero, no había nadie.

Naruto se sentó y sonrió a Kiba, que parecía contento de tener alguien con quien hablar.

El profesor empezó a dar horarios y papeles cuando de repente entró en la clase Sasuke Uchiha, dando un portazo y mirando al profesor indiferente.

-**Uchiha, sientate en tu sitio y no vuelvas a llegar tarde**.-Le dijo el profesor, enfadado. Él le hizo caso y se fue a sentar justamente a su lado. En su sitio, se dedicó a mirar con una mezcla de curiosidad, ira y superioridad al rubio, que no sabía donde ponerse.

-**Siento lo de esta mañana**-Susurró Naruto, para que el profesor no le oyera, a su compañero de mesa. Este solo le siguió mirando y no le hizo ni caso.

-**Pasa de él**-Por su espalda, la voz de Kiba se hizo oír.-**Es un muermo, nunca dice nada a nadie.**

-**Um.. vale.**

Las clases se hicieron interminables. A Naruto, que no se le daban muy bien los estudios, todo le parecía griego antiguo y, aunque intentaba seguir la clase, siempre se distraía por los comentarios y las peticiones de las plantas, que le rogaban que cantara un poco. El rubio no podía dejar de oír sus voces y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Llegó al fin la hora de comer y él salió corriendo hacía el pequeño parque que había dentro del recinto. Llevaba un bocadillo pequeño para comer, ya que sabía que Haku se había quedado con su parte de almuerzo.

-**_Lo mato_**-Pensó, mientras corría a saludar las plantas.

Ellas le pedían que cantara. Al final, él accedió y cuando iba a hacerlo, oyó unas voces que lo interrumpieron. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de las voces y se encontró con Kiba y Shino, que discutían acaloradamente.

**-Nuestra relación no es normal!-**Exclamó Kiba, girandose para no mirar a la cara Shino. Él seguía immutable.- **Porque nos pasan estas cosas a nosotros?**

**-Yo tampoco creo que sea tan raro...-**La voz de Shino era tranquila y pausada, todo el contrario que la de su amigo.

**-Es cada noche igual!! Y no es normal! Deveríamos decirlo!-**Kiba estaba muy agitado.

**-Decirlo? Estas loco?-**De repente, Shino alzó la voz.

**-No me lo puedo guardar solo para mi...-**Kiba parecía triste, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el suelo. Shino le cogió de los hombros y lo acercó para sonreirle e inspirarle confianza.

**-Si lo hacemos, nos repudiaran. Es algo raro y eso es lo que pensaran. Mejor guardarlo en secreto, vale?-**Entonces abrazó a Kiba.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Kiba y Shino tenían una relación sexual cada noche y eran pareja! Eso si que era increible!! Aunque tampoco quería hacerles sentir mal, así que volvería por donde había venido y como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Ellos estaban en su derecho de amarse si querían... CRACK! Naruto había pisado una rama y entonces, Shino y Kiba pararon de discutir para mirar en la dirección donde estaba escondido el Uzumaki. Al verse descubierto, este se levantó, muy sonrojado y se inclinó.

-**Lo siento. No quería interrumpir.**

Entonces, Naruto se marchó corriendo. Como las clases habían acabado, fue directamente hasta su casa. No había nadie. Se sentía extraño. No es que se sintiera celoso, sino más bien... notaba algo dentro de si mismo que le incitaba a tener una relación de ese tipo con alguien. Neji y Sasuke no paraban de aparecer en su cabeza y él se dió un coscorrón para intentar sacarlos de su cabeza. Pero seguían ahí. Solo los conocía desde un día y ya estaba así.. porque se sentía tan extraño?

Haku llegó a casa enfadado y le dió una buena reprimienda a su hermano mayor por no esperarlo en la puerta de casa.

**-Me oyes, hermanito!? Ya me podrías haber esperado, pero no, el chico se tenía que ir**-Refumfuñaba el moreno-**Estas ahí?-**Haku asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con un Naruto muy pensativo, cosa extraña en él.- **Estas bien? Pareces preocupado.**

Naruto le miró y sonrió tristemente.

-**Perfectamente... solo me preguntaba como sería amar a alguien...-**Haku le miró sorprendido y algo apenado. Se había enamorado ya su primer día de clase?

-**Uix, hermanito, quien te gusta?-**Preguntó picarón guiñandole el ojo, intentando así esconder sus propios sentimientos.

-**Nadie!-**Se apresuró a negar su hermano mayor**-Es solo que hoy.. bueno, hoy he visto dos chicos que discutían y parecían muy buena pareja**.

-**Ejem... estaban discutiendo y parecían buena pareja?-**La mirada inquisidora de Haku hizo reír al rubio.

-**Jajaja es solo que discutían porque uno quería salir del armario y el otro no**.-Explicó más detalladamente.

-**Ah, bueno. Y que pasa, tu tambien quieres un novio?-**La voz de su hermano volvía a sonar picarona.

-**No! Es solo que me siento extraño.**

Pasó la tarde sumido en sus pensamientos con Haku dandole la lata acerca relaciones homosexuales, sus compañeros y el camión de traslados que había visto delante de la casa. Por la noche, ya solo, se asomó al balcón, buscando la compañía de los arboles de la calle.

-**_Cantanos...-_**Decían ellas, como siempre. Naruto solo sonrió y se dispuso a cantar.

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down. **_

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. **_

_**You say, Dreams are dreams.  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.  
You say, 'Cause I still got my soul. **_

_**You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see. **_

_**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. **_

La canción le encantaba, hablaba sobre un mundo mejor, sobre sus esperanzas.. porque se ponía a llorar ahora?

-**Vaya, que llorica. Tampoco es tan triste la canción, creo yo**.- Una voz fría y madura le asustó a su lado. Giró la cara y allí se entontró con quien menos se lo esperaba: Sasuke Uchiha.

-**Arrg!!-**Del susto, casi se cae al suelo. Sasuke solo lo miró con un deje de ironia.

-**Se que soy palido, pero tampoco es para ver un fantasma**.-Dijo, tocandose un mechón de su pelo negro azabache.

Naruto se levantó, miró fijamente a Sasuke y al fin, sonrió.

-**No nos hemos presentado bien. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado**.-Dijo, tendiendole la mano hasta su balcón para que la estrechara.

-**Ya sabes mi nombre.-**Sasuke, sin aceptar su mano, se giró.- **No cantes más que no me dejas dormir**.-Y entró en su casa tranquilamente.

Naruto también entró en su habitación, aunque no tranquilamente. En sus ojos se acumulaban lagrimas de rabia e ira. Porque? Durante unos segundos, había pensado que podría ser simpatico. Pero ahora lo odiaba. Porque le hacía la vida imposible, hasta en su lugar de tranquilidad.

-**Baka!!-**gritó, lanzandose contra la cama.

-**Dobe**.-Se escuchó a traves de la paret. Eso ya era el colmo. Hasta le escuchaba en su propia casa.

-**A cenar!!-**La voz de su padre se escuchó desde la cocina y Naruto, fue, despues de respirar hondo varias veces y de secar sus lagrimas con un rapido movimiento de mano. Vaya día más agitado había tenido. Suspiró y se dirigió a su familia con una sonrisa algo falsa.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara sonriendole encima suyo. Se sentía extraño. Se levantó y contempló la habitación en la que estaba y su acompañante. Era muy amplia, preciosa y llena de plantas. A Naruto le encantó. La cama donde había estado estirado era grande y muy mullida, muy agradable para dormir. Observó con cuidado a su acompañante. Él era alto, moreno con el pelo muy largo y sedoso y sus ojos eran rojos. Tenía una bonita sonrisa en la cara y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Se le notaba contento.

-**Gracias por todo, Shi:ane**.-Dijo él, cogiendole la mano y dandole un casto beso en los labios. -**Ven, voy ha peintarte como a ti te gusta**.- Condució a Naruto hasta un espejo y allí se pudo ver completamente.

Vestía unos pantalones holgados negros y no llevaba nada encima de su torso, por lo que se podía ver mucho más musculado que lo normal. Era más alto y sus manos, más grandes. Pero lo que más le extrañó era su cara. Su pelo era largo y ondulado, rubio, y sus ojos eran azules, pero un azul diferente al suyo, un azul oscuro y medio verdoso. Y lo más extraño era una pequeña marca que tenía en la barriga. Una marca en forma de espiral bastante extraña. Detrás suyo, el chico lo peinaba.

-**Au, me has hecho daño, Shi:aru**.-Las palabras le salieron solas como si fuera lo más normal. Como es que conocía el nombre del extraño muchacho si no lo había visto en su vida? Aunque le resultaba extrañamente familiar... porque sería?

Él moreno le besó el cuello mientras seguía peinando las hebras doradas y después, volvió a besarlo, esta vez en los labios, profundizando el beso hasta qeu sus lenguas juguetearon como dos niños pequeños.

**-Mmm..-**Naruto nunca había experimentado una sensación así y era muy agradable.

**-Te quiero...-**Las palabras salieron solas de su boca sin que él lo quisiera. Y entones, empezó a notar como el cuerpo que estaba abrazandolo se hacía cada vez más incorporeo. La habitación tambien estaba desapareciendo. Lo último que vió, pero, fue las vistas que había por el gran ventanal en el que no había reparado aun. Desde allí, se podía ver claramente la Tierra.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba!!! Que os ha parecido? Guai? Un muermo? Seguro que esto ultimo, pero es normal, lo he escrito yo xDDD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado un poquito, a ver cuando lo puedo continuar! Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, asi que espero poder acabarlo jajajaja. Nos vemos! Gracias por leerme!_


	2. Angeles y Santos, solitaria canción

_Buenas!!! Capitulo dos!! xDD Sí, aunque parezca increible, actualizo. Aunque es solo porque me supo mal dejar la historia... La verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho como me esta quedando . Muchas garcias por EL REVIEW xDDD. Espero habermelo currado más este capitulo . Por cierto, la canción que sale por en medio del capitulo se llama Angels & Saints de Neverending White Lights.. os la recomiendo, es preciosa! Bueno, eso es todo . gracias a todos los que me han leido. El nombre del capitulo está dedicado a la canción... es que me encanta!! xD_

_**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi (y algo hetero, aunque sobretodo yaoi xD) y contiene lemon! (Bueno, aun parece algo lejano, pero supongo que pondre un poco xD). Así que si no os gusta ese genero, os aguantais y miráis hacia otra parte (es decir, cambiáis de fic xD). Si os gusta, nos llevaremos bien, encantada de conocerte, como no dejes review te mato! xDD Es coña! (Lo se, no tengo talento para las bromas xD)._

* * *

**Angeles y Santos, solitaria canción.**

Abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendido. Transpiraba y le fallaba la respiración. Apenas recordaba nada sobre su sueño. Tan solo la bonita cara de ese muchacho, Shi:aru. Y la Tierra. ¿Porqué se veía la Tierra desde el sueño? Se levantó sin ganas y con las manos, se restregó los ojos aun en el mundo de los sueños. Un gran bostezo rompió el silencio. Volvía a respirar con normalidad. Se miró en el espejo, viendo su cuerpo susdado y su pijama pegado a su piel. Estaba despeinado y su cara parecía la de un yonkie.

Entró en el baño mientras su hermano se despertaba en la habitación de al lado.

Una hora más tarde, ambos chicos corrían por la calle. La causa, simple: Volvían a llegar con retraso.

**-¡Dos días¡Dos días que llegamos tarde de dos que hemos ido al instituto¡Yo te mato!-**Haku iba gritándole mientras iban a gran velocidad, atropellando a pobres ancianitas y a niños pequeños que iban a la escuela.

**-¡¡Encima que me he duchado en 5 minutos para que pudieras pasarte tu media hora peinándote!!- **Naruto, también cabreado, giró la esquina derrapando y entró en el instituto como una bala, al igual que su hermano.

**-¡¡Hermano, espero que no hayas olvidado el almuerzo!!-**Chilló el rubio, con el suyo en la mano y sonriente.

**-¡Claro, te has quedado con el más grande¡Abusa enanos!-**Haku sacó la lengua y se marchó en dirección contraria, corriendo.

En la clase, todos chillaban y hablaban. A un lado, Neji, Ino, Kiba y Shino hablaban animadamente. El rubio se acercó sin mirar a Kiba y Shino, avergonzado. Estos dos lo miraron extrañados, aunque no comentaron nada a nadie.

Las clases pasaron aburridas y lentas mientras Naruto evitaba a los dos chicos, cosa dificil porque Kiba se sentaba detrás suyo y cada vez que giraba la cara para observar el paisaje, le veía de reojo. también evitaba mirar a Sasuke, porque por una extraña razón, su cara se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía. Y eso no le gustaba un pelo.

La hora del patio también se hizo interminable para naruto. Rechazó la invitación de neji alegando que le había prometido a su hermano Haku que iría con él a comer, cosa que era mentira, aunque eso no lo tenía porque saber nadie. Kiba y Shino se miraron con complicidad mientras el rubio se negaba, aunque este no percibió el intercambio de miradas. En vez de ir al edificio de Secundaria baja, Naruto bajó hacia el gran parque lleno de arboles en el que el día anterior había encontrado a la pareja hablando. Comiendo solo, le invadió un sentimiento de tristeza y desosiego y unas lagrimas amenazaron por salir. ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo? Era él el que había rechazado la amistad de Neji y los demas. Pero solo le entristecía no poder estar cerca del moreno.

Las plantas volvieron a pedirle, como cada día, que les cantara una canción. Naruto necesitaba cantar en ese mismo momento..Necesitaba desahogarse y la música era lo único que podía calmarle en ese mismo instante. Entonó la canción que le salía de lo más hondo de su alma.

**Here in the sun, in the snow, in the rain,  
There is a voice repeating the same.  
Words about my life will end.  
Saying them over and over again.  
(oh, oh)  
And they speak I feel calm.  
And when they sing, I sing along. **

Breath in my life, there's no chance to escape.  
Walking around with a foot in the grave.  
They'll come along just in time to sing me a song.  
Floating in darkness, all time has run small.  
Life came along and ruined it all.  
Over and over and over again many call.  
(oh, oh)

And when they speak I feel calm.  
And when they sing, I sing along.  
I sing along.  
(x3)

Las plantas se pusieron contentas y él esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentía mucho mejor. Se acomodó mejor y observó su alrededor. Y entonces, de repente, un ruido interrumpió la calma que reinaba en el claro. Naruto miró por todas partes pero no encontró nada hasta que, subítamente, apareció por su izquierda el muchacho moreno del sueño. llevaba la misma ropa rara, unos pantalones negros holgados (como los que había llevado el mismo en el sueño) y una manta colocada como una túnica de color verde. Su pelo, antes bien peinado y sedoso, lucía enredado y algo sucio, aunque igual de negro. Y sus ojos parecían asustados y preocupados.

**-¡Shi:ane!-**Chilló el moreno, abrázandolo**-¿Eres idiota o qué? Sabes el susto que me has dado? Todos estabamos preocupados por ti!**

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido. ¿De dónde salía? Pero si hacía un momento estaba en el patio de su instituto...

**-Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre...-**Su voz sonó débil y triste. A Naruto se le encogió el corazón al oír esas palabras. Pero sabía que no iban dirigidas a él.

**-¿Qué pasa?Quién eres?-**Tartamudeó confundido el rubio.

El chico se lo quedó mirando, sin comprender. Ahora el confundido era él. Parecía, además, muy dolido por esas palabras.

**-¡Naruto!-**Un grito desgarró el aire. Y de repente, el cielo empezó a desmoronarse encima suyo en pequeñas pepitas brillantes y azules. Los edificios, los arboles y Shi:aru también estaban desaciendose en polvo. ¿Qué pasaba?

**-¡Naruto!-**El mismo grito provocó un efecto devastador. Todo el polvo brillante cayó de golpe encima de él y Naruto se sumergió en una imensa oscuridad. Se sentía solo y confundido.

Y entonces, abrió los ojos. Encima suyo, la cara de kiba le miraba preocupado. Temblaba. Podía ver tambien el cielo azul detrás suyo, un azul tan intenso, tan similar al de su sueño, al de su propia mirada..

**-¿Estás bien? Llevamos 5 minutos zarandeandote para que te despertaras, pero no respondías. Empezabas a asustarnos**.-El tono de voz de Kiba tranquilizó al rubio del reciente sueño. Había vuelto a soár con Shi:aru.

**-Tranquilos... solo estaba teniendo un sueño raro.**

La cara que ambos pusieron entonces asustó un poco al Uzumaki, aunque los asustados parecían ellos. Abrieron mucho los ojos y las manos que Kiba tenía en los hombros de Naruto hicieron más presión.

**-Un sueño...¿raro?-**La voz de Shino sonó tambien asustada y algo intranquila.

**-Ahá...-**Naruto intentó cambiar de tema, porque la conversación estaba teniendo un rumbo inesperado**.- ¿Que queriáis?**

-**Bueno... yo, digo, nosotros... queríamos explicarte lo que ocurrió ayer**- Kiba parecía aun más nervioso que Naruto.- **Seguro que lo malinterpretaste, aunque es normal ya que...**

-**No somos pareja**.-Aseguró Shino, interrumpiendo el tartamudeo del castaño.

-**Yo nunca...-**Dijo Naruto, intenando excusarse.

-**Sabemos lo que pensaste y no te culpamos. Pero escuchame. Ayer hablabamos sobre otra cosa... Sobre unos sueños que hace ya un año que ambos compartimos.**-Dijo, mientras el castaño asentía por detrás.

**-¿Unos... sueños?-**Ahora el extrañado era Naruto.-**Que guai ¿no? Ya me gustaría a mi compartir sueños con alguien.**

Kiba sonrió.

**-Son muy extraños. Ambos somos personas completamente diferentes. Shino se llama Hitsu:shi y yo An-Shi:un. Vivimos en una especie de base espacial instalada en la luna. Simpre vemos la Tierra desde nuestros sueños. Somos mejores amigos, aunque yo... en el sueño...bueno, soy una mujer. Y estoy enamorada de.. Hitsu:shi** -al decir eso, la cara de Kiba se tornó muy roja y bajó la mirada, aunque Shino seguía impasible detrás de sus gafas negras.

**-Eso no significa nada, Kiba. En los sueños somos unas personas y en la Tierra otras. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es quienes son los otros. Porque hay más personas en la base. Somos 9 en total. Cada vez que soñamos, vemos más de las vidas de nuestros personajes.-**Shino explicó con paciencia a Naruto.

**-Lo más extraño de todo es que no dominamos sobre nosotros mismos. Es decir, las palabras siempre salen solas de mi boca cuando An-Shi:un habla y se mueve sola, aunque yo no quiera.**

Naruto se quedó mirando a los dos, muy sorprendido. ¡Eso también le había pasado a él¿Se lo tendría que decir, o era mejor que pasara un poco y que esos dos le explicaran más sobre la vida lunar? No, no era justo que se lo guardara solo para él.

**-Vereis, chicos... Yo.. Yo también he tenido sueños de ese tipo.-**Naruto bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.**-Yo me llamaba Shi:ane... y bueno, compartía habitación con un tal Shi:aru... y eramos pareja... ambos chicos... Y desde la ventana se veía con perfección la Tierra. Y cuando me habéis despertado.. estaba soñando que Shi:aru me zarandeaba. Pero era diferente. Estabamos aquí, en al Tierra. Me pregunto que significara.**

Kiba y Shino se quedarón sin palabras durante unos segundos, donde el silencio reinó completamente. Naruto pudo sentir sus respiraciones y la suya propia y no sabía donde meterse. Empezaba a notar una opresión en el pecho. ¿Sería la tensión? Miró a lso dos a la cara y esperó una respuesta por su parte.

**-¿QUÉEEEE?-**Unos segundos después del estupor, Kiba gritó con todas sus fuerzas, muy sorprendido. Ellos dos llevaban 1 años buscando a personas que tuvieran los mismos sueños y allí estaba el rubio, confensando que había tenido un sueño como los suyos.-**Entonces... ¿Tu eres Shi:ane?**

-**Ahá..**

**-¿Cómo nos lo podemos creer?-**Shino escrutó a Naruto con la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

**-Bueno.. si no confiáis en mi... aun así, puedo intentar dibujarlos**.-Naruto se puso manos a la obra, dibujando primero a Shi:aru, que era el que más reciente tenía. Después, también se dibujó a si mismo, tal y como le había mostrado el espejo en la noche anterior.

Los dos trozos de papel que Naruto había utilizado mostraban unas copias muy similares a la realidad de los sueños de los tres. Kiba y Shino se quedaron mirando, embobados y sorprendidos, los dos retratos que había realizado Naruto con mucha habilidad.

-**Dibujas muy bien**-Atinó a decir tan solo Kiba, sorprendido.-**Y es verdad que tu también tienes esos sueños. Nadie sería capaz de reproducir tan bien y con tantos detalles a Shi:ane y Shi:aru...**

-**Y dinos... ¿Cómo era el sueño de esta tarde?-**Preguntó Shino, una vez seguro de que Naruto les contaba la verdad.

-**Bueno, estaba cantando aquí...-**Dijo Naruto, avergonzado de confesar tales secretos de si mismo. Odiaba decir que le gustaba cantar desde que una chica en parvularios se había reido de él. Pero sentía que podía confiar en esos dos.

**-Lo se, te hemos oído**.-Shino miró con una sonrisa en la cara a Naruto. Este lo miró sorprendido. La verdad es que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír con naturalidad.

**-Bueno, y entonces, cuando he acabado la canción, a aparecido de repente Shi:aru entre los arbustos, chillando nosequé de que lo tenía preocupado y de que me había puesto a mi mismo en peligro y que pensaba que estaba muerto... Y bueno, me zarandeaba y me abrazaba como si me quisiera y estuviera muy preocupado**.-Dijo Naruto, sonrojado y abochornado.

-**Eso es muy extraño...-**Comentó Shino, más para si mismo que para los demás.-**Lo más seguro es que sea después de lo del incidente de la transformación de Shi:ane.. Pero ¿por qué a aparecido aquí, en la Tierra?**

**-Ni idea...**

El timbre de la vuelta a clases interrumpió los razonamientos de ambos chicos, que se levantaron y fueron a la clase con Naruto.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para el rubio. Kiba y él volvían a hablar y Sasuke seguía sin hacerle caso. Pero él se sentía feliz. Compartía un secreto con dos de sus nuevos amigos. Durante la clase, pero, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Neji, que parecía enfadado con él por no haber ido a comer ese mediodia.

-**_Tendré que hablar con él.-_**Pensó Naruto.-**_Ahora no hay razón para evitarlo... Ahora que ya he arreglado las cosas con Shino y Kiba._**

Al finalizar las clases, sin mirar a Sasuke, que tenía una sonrisa prepotente en la cara, se dirigió a la mesa de Neji y le sonrió.

-**Hola!-**Saludó animadamente y algo tímido. Neji aun parecía tener un humor de perros.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**Dijo, con voz cortante.

-**Yo solo.. bueno... ¡Que quería disculparme por no haber ido hoy a comer con vosotros¡Me ha sabido mal, datte bayo!-**Dijo, rascándose la nuca y algo rojo. Esperaba que el Hyuuga no estuviera cabreado por eso. Pero se equivocaba.

**-Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente que intentes evitarme. Pero la proxima vez, disimula un poco. Y no te preocupes, puedes venir con nosotros siempre que quieras, que mi presencia no te incomode para ir con Shino y Kiba.**

Y dicho eso, le giró la cara y se marchó, dejando a un destrozado Naruto delante de su mesa, agarrandola con fuerza para no echarse a gritar y despotricar con todo el mundo. Todos se habían ido. Sasuke también y eso le dolió también al rubio. Se sentía más solo que nunca y ahora era su culpa. ¿Por qué había evitado a Sasuke¿Por qué Neji le había malinterpretado?

**-¡Nee-chan!-**una voz desde la puerta izo que se girara, olvidandose de sus pensamientos. Era Haku, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en la cara desde el marco de la puerta.-¡**Vamonos a casa, Naruto!**

Él sonrió al ver a su hermano y lo abrazó con cariño.

-**Haku, te echaba de menos**-Dijo, apretandolo contra su pecho.

-**Tsk y yo soy el hermano menor **-Haku estaba muy sonrojado ante esa instantea expresión de amor por parte de su hermano querido.

-¡**No te quejes tanto¡Cómo hermano menor, te voy a invitar a un helado**!-Dijo, mucho más contento. La cara de Haku, casi siempre sería y madura, se convirtió en la viva expresión del deseo y la ilusión.

**-¿Helado¡Bien¡Te quiero!-**Dijo, volviendolo a abrazar. Esta vez fue Naruto el que le tocó sonrojarse, aunque sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

----

La heladería estaba llena a rebosar y eso que tan solo era un martes. Naruto y Haku se sentaron al lado de una ventana después de pedir y se pusieron ha hablar, como hacía días que no lo hacían. Su relación fraternal era muy especial y ambos se amaban con una ternura inexpresable en palabras. Uno protegía al otro de todos los peligros, y lo mismo al inreves. Se querían mucho. La camarera les sirvió y Naruto pagó con una sonrisa. Helado de limón y mandarina para Naruto y uno de coco y iogurt para Haku. Este último empezó a comer su helado con avidez, como un muerto de hambre.

Mientras, Naruto se lo tomaba con mucha más calma, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando. De repente, pero, lo que vió lo dejó pasmado. Sasuke y Neji estaban hablando al otro lado de la calle¿De qué hablarían? Como es natural, Naruto no podía oírlos. Pero si verlos. Y lo que veía no le gustaba nada. ¿Era su impresión o se estaban peleando?

Mientras, al otro lado de la acera, se encontraban Sasuke y Neji. El primero retenía al ojiblanco por el brazo, cogiendole con fuerza.

**-Escuchame antes de marcharte. Tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, nunca nos llevaremos bien. Pero quiero que me escuches.-** Sasuke hablaba con seguridad y tranquilidad, mientras que Neji luchaba por soltarse.

**-¡Déjame ir! No quiero hablar contigo.**

-**Pues tendrás que hacerlo**-Dijo, sonriendo.- Se lo que sientes por Naruto. Y no pienso dejartelo a ti. Naruto será mio.-Neji dejó de forcear para mirar a la cara de Sasuke, sorprendido.

**-¿Tu...?**

**-Exacto. Solo te lo digo para que te vayas preparando. En menos de un mes, te habrá olvidado por completo.-**Dijo, riendose. Le soltó el brazó, empujandolo y este cayó al suelo. Después, se rió como siempre hacía, y se marchó, dirección a su nueva casa.

Mientras, el avergonzado de Neji contempló la calle desde el suelo. Y se fijó en la heladería, donde cierto rubio lo miraba sorprendido. ¡Los había visto! Abochornado y dolido, se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y se marchó corriendo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto. ¿Por qué se habrían peleado Sasuke y Neji? Además, se sentía dolido. Sabía que Neji le había visto. Y había salido corriendo. ¿Tanto le desagradaba su imagen? Bajó la mirada y suspiró, algo triste. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Haku. Él también había visto toda la pelea. Y no pensaba perdonar a Neji. Había dañado al rubio. Y se las pagaría. Porque nadie tenía derecho a hacerle daño a su hermano mayor.

----

Entró en la casa muerto de frío. Llevaba más de media hora contemplando la ciudad desde su balcón, sin cantar. Las plantas se lo habían pedido instintentemente, pero él no había cedido. Aun recordaba las palabras del moreno la pasada noche.

_"-Ya sabes mi nombre.-Sasuke, sin aceptar su mano, se giró.- No cantes más que no me dejas dormir.-Y entró en su casa tranquilamente."_

Tenía que admitir, además, que había esperado a Sasuke durante todo el tiempo, pensando que aparecería en el balcón para insultarle o decirle lo mal qeu cantaba o cualquier cosa. Hasta había estado tentado en cantar solo para que se enfadara con él y, al menos, volverlo a ver. Pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente. Sobretodo, por sus sentimientos.

Estaba claro que sentía algo por Sasuke. Le gustaba. Y no podía evitarlo. El Uchiha tenía una extraña atracción que impedía que Naruto dejara de mirarle, de pensar en él. Pero por otra parte, estaba Neji. Neji era tan agradable con él... y se sentía tan dolido desde que habían discutido esa tarde... Tampoco podía evitar dejar de pensar en él. Ambos eran muy diferentes y a la vez muy similares. Uno tenía cosas que el otro no tenía. Y a Naruto le gustaban ambos chicos. Y solo con pensar en tener que decantarse por uno.. no, no quería aun elegir. Por eso no queria ver a Sasuke esa noche. Porque sabía que la balanza podría decantarse hacia su lado. Pero a la vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo. Con esos sentimientos totalmente contrarios, había aguantado lo que la temperatura nocturna le había permitido.

Había acabado ganando la batalla la temperatura, por supuesto. Y por eso entraba en su habitación, abatido. Pero dentro le esperaba una grata sorpresa. Sasuke Uchiha, sentado en su cama, sonriendole. Espérandole a él.

* * *

_Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Mejor que el anterior? Una birria? Bueno, sea lo que sea, dejad review! No os arrepentireis xDDD (anuncios Kotoko, los más baratos y malos de la historia!). Bueno, muchas garcias al review ._

_**Chibichibi:** Buenas!!! Muy agradecida por el único review recibido . Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado más! O igual!! a ver si puedo actualizar más pronto, pero la inspiración se me va muy rapido T-T. Muchissimas gracias por tus comentarios . Siempre se agradecen!!_

_Eso es todo... Gracias a todos los que me apoyan (que son pocos... es decir, yo, yo misma (Shu) y el pc xDDD. En el proximo capitulo, desvelaré un poco de la historia de los chicos de la Luna! Bueno, eso creo xDD. Hasta el proximo capitulo!!_


	3. Aparición

_Buenas!!! Si, lo se, tenéis todo el derecho de matarme, crucificarme y después repartir mis pedacitos por todo el mundo. Pero es que tube problemas con internet (no funcionaba el antivirus y mi madre se negó a que me conectara xD) y con el propio ordenador (estube dos semanas sin conectarme porque mi madre robó los cables xDDD). Aun aí, superando las adversidades (también me robaron a mi musa!!) he cnseguido acabar este capitulo que se me ha hecho eterno xD. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. De veras que me lo he pasado muy bien . Sin más, os deo leer el capitulo. Solo decir que el nombre tiene que ver con la última parte del capitulo (bueno, la ultimísima parte del capitulo xD)._

_**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi (y algo hetero, aunque sobretodo yaoi xD) y contiene lemon! (Bueno, aun parece algo lejano, pero supongo que pondre un poco xD). Así que si no os gusta ese genero, os aguantais y miráis hacia otra parte (es decir, cambiáis de fic xD). Si os gusta, nos llevaremos bien, encantada de conocerte, como no dejes review te mato! xDD Es coña! (Lo se, no tengo talento para las bromas xD)._

**

* * *

Aparición**

El tiempo se paró. Ambas respiraciones parecían extrañas, como dos intrusas sonoras en el mundo del silencio. La fría brisa de la noche entraba por la puerta abierta mientras las miradas se fundían en una y se observaban una a la otra como dos enemigos apunto de cruzar la delgada frontera de las trincheras. Y delante de la línea, solo había horror.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos instantes. Naruto temblaba aun por el helado viento y se abrazaba a si mismo en un intento de entrar en calor. Sasuke mantenía esa socarrona sonrisa suya que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la pierna que tenía encima de la otra. Irresistiblemente sexy.

**-¿Cómo… cómo has entrado en esta habitación?-** Naruto rompió la magia, desviando la vista hacia el suelo. El frío se colaba por entre sus ropas y parecía llegar a la mente para no dejarle decir nada lúcido.

**-Es un secreto**.-Dijo, levantándose de la cama.

El silencio volvió a reinar en a sala. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso y hablar. Al fin, Naruto volvió ha hacer una pregunta estúpida.

**-Qué… ¿Por qué has venido?-**Preguntó el rubio. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. Y, aunque apenas conocía a Sasuke, algo le daba mala espina. No parecía el frío Sasuke de la noche anterior.

El moreno agrandó su sonrisa y, con pasos decididos, se acercó a Naruto.

**-¿No es evidente?-** Cada vez estaba más cerca. Lo atrapó con un brazo contra la otra puerta de cristal, que estaba cerrada, y le levantó la barbilla, para que le volviera a mirar a los ojos.

Naruto, en cambio, desviaba la vista, nervioso. Algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Algo le decía que no debía mirarle directamente.

_-No le mires a los ojos_.-Una voz en su interior le advirtió de lo que ya presentía. Pero ¿De quién era la voz¿Y por qué sonaba en su mente con tal nitidez?

**-Naruto**-Lo llamó el ojinegro en un intento de llamar su atención.

El rubio no sabía que pasaba. Por mucho que le atraía Sasuke, algo le ponía en alerta. ¿Dónde estaba el peligro? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ese no era el verdadero Sasuke. No podía serlo.

Lo esquivó y volvió a salir al balcón, mirando hacia la ciudad en un intento de evitarlo. Pero Sasuke le seguía.

**-¿Por qué huyes? Como si te fuera a comer**- Se rió.

Naruto le miró imitando la sonrisa bravucona de Sasuke.

**-¿No es evidente?-**Dijo, copiando también el tono de voz de su acompañante.- ¿**De qué vas, Sasuke Uchiha¿Crees que puedes ignorarme e insultarme un día y al siguiente ser la persona más cariñosa y sensual del mundo? No me ralles, vete de una vez a tu casa y déjame en paz**.-Naruto apartó a Sasuke de un ligero empujón y volvió a retroceder de donde había venido, la habitación.

**-¿Por qué te haces tanto de rogar, Naruto Uzumaki? En el fondo lo estás deseando. Déjate llevar por la pasión y la lujuria**.-Dijo Sasuke. Definitivamente, él nunca hubiera dicho tal cosa. Pero… ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Total, solo lo conocía de un par de días.

Sasuke, impasible, se volvió a acercar al rubio. Parecía decidido a seducirlo y Naruto empezaba a asustarse. Nunca había sido un as en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar el moreno? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No, no iba a permitirlo. Además, no estaba solo en casa, estaban su hermano y su padre.

_-Nos vamos a comprar, volvemos en media hora_.-Las palabras que hacía menos de cinco minutos había dicho su hermano menor entrando en la sala le volvieron a la cabeza. ¡Mierda! Pues si las cosas se ponían mal, tendría que recurrir a su propia fuerza y eso no le convencía mucho.

**-La he recuperado. Y tengo esto**.-El moreno se miró las manos, emocionado. El rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke, pero no le interrumpió.- **Te necesito ¿No lo entiendes? Te he echado tanto de menos…**

Naruto lo miró sorprendido por el cauce que estaba tomando la conversación, el cual no entendía nada. Notó el frío cristal en su espalda ¿Cuándo había llegado a la ventana? Sasuke parecía ido, como si estuviera disfrutando de un momento personal que el rubio no llegaba a entender. Entonces, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia él. Algo en sus orbes hizo temblar a Naruto. Parecía desquiciado. Se acercó de nuevo, y esta vez Naruto no dudó.

**-¡¡Apártate!!-**Exclamó, bajando la mirada y empujando el cuerpo pálido del moreno con fuerza. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que una exclamación apagada le hizo alzar la vista.

Sasuke, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, se tendía hacia el vacío con la ayuda de la fuerza de la gravedad. Su cuerpo se doblaba en el balcón hacia abajo. Naruto gritó con el alma, asustado, y se abalanzó contra la barandilla, en un intento de salvar a su vecino. Le cogió el pie un segundo antes de que este se quedara fuera de su alcance y lo aguantó con ambas manos, intentando subirlo al piso de nuevo. El cuerpo se balanceó con peligro y su cabeza impactó contra la dura pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Su mano empezó a resbalar por el calcetín. Si no conseguía subirlo en poco tiempo, caería y moriría irremediablemente.

**-¡¡Ayuda¡Qué alguien me ayude¡Sasuke está apunto de caer!-**Naruto empezó a chillar a viva voz con la esperanza de que algún vecino oyera sus gritos desesperados. En la calle pudo percibir movimiento. Alguien gritó su nombre, su padre.

Las manos cada vez le sudaban más. El calcetín estaba apunto de salirse del pie. ¿Por qué nadie acudía en su ayuda¡Qué alguien llamara a los bomberos¡Qué alguien hiciera algo! Naruto empezó a llorar. Intentó coger los tobillos, pero sus manos estaban sudorosas y resbalaban por la piel del ojinegro. Volvió a gritar ayuda, sin esperanza alguna ya. Sin poderlo evitar, sus manos resbalaron y el cuerpo cayó al fin con todo su peso contra el suelo.

----

Naruto entró con la mirada baja a la clase. Hacía días que no dormía sin tener pesadillas y unas terribles y negras ojeras asomaban por debajo de sus ojos. Eso, combinado con su pelo despeinado y su cara desconsolada, no le daba muy buen aspecto. Todo al contrario.

Solo dar un paso, notó como todas las miradas se clavaban en él. Hizo como si no lo notara y se dirigió a su puesto, sin hacer caso de los saludos insistentes de Kiba e Ino. Se dejó caer en la incomoda silla de instituto y dedicó su tiempo a mirar el paisaje, sin mirar nada verdaderamente. Sin querer evitarlo, empezó a oír los comentarios de sus compañeros, con extraña claridad.

**-¡Dicen que lanzó a Uchiha desde un 15avo piso!-**Decía una muchacha pelirroja mirándolo.

**-¡Anda ya¿Crees en esas patrañas?-**Le contestaba otra morena con el pelo cortito y demasiados granos para una cara tan diminuta.

**-¡Pero si salía el otro día en el diario!-**Exclamó la de antes.

**-Vaya, que cosas…. Parecía un chico muy majo**.-Dijo una tercera, con una falsa tristeza demasiado evidente.

Naruto suspiró, cansado y entrecerró los ojos intentando descansar la vista antes de que entrara el profesor y tuviera que fingir estar atento a clase. Pero no le dejaron descansar. Esta vez, volvió a oír voces de sus compañeros, pero con mucha más intensidad.

**-¡Como tienes la cara de venir a clase, bastardo**!- Chilló un chico. Naruto se giró, pero no le miró a la cara. No tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a nadie.- **¡Eres un asesino¡Has matado a Sasuke!**

Se volvió a girar y miró la mesa fijamente, arrepentido, ya que las palabras de su compañero le dolían y le hacían recordar nítidamente el terrible momento que intentaba borrar de su memoria.

**-No te escondas. ¡Eres un cobarde¿A quien más vas a matar después de Uchiha? Seguro que envenenaste su bebida cuando él no miraba.-**Dijo mordazmente otro chico, apoyando a su amigo. Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza, pero no hizo nada, solo esperó a que se cansaran de insultarle. No quería provocar una pelea.

Entonces, sin que Naruto lo notara, el que primero había hablado y parecía más gallito, cogió una pelota de tenis del bolsillo y se la lanzó con fuerza contra la cabeza. Todas las chicas cerraron los ojos tontamente, sin querer ver el impacto y otros miraron hacia otra dirección, sin querer llevarle la contraria ni pararle pero arrepentidos del comportamiento de su compañero.

Todos esperaron el impacto, con una mezcla de impaciencia y temor. Pero este nunca se llegó a producir. De repente, una mano salió de la nada y paró la pelota, a la vez que con su cuerpo protegía a Naruto. Este alzó la mirada sin comprender, hasta que vio la pelota y la cara de frustración del muchacho. Alzó la vista para ver quien había parado la pelota y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Neji Hyuuga delante de él. El mismo Neji que seguía enfadado con él. El mismo Neji que se había peleado delante de la heladería y había huido de él. Ese Neji.

Lanzó una mirada amenazante al que había tirado la pelota. Después, a todos los que habían cuchicheado cuando el rubio había hecho acto de presencia en la clase. La pelota, la tiró con fuerza por la ventana. Parecía realmente furioso.

**-¿De qué vais¡Sois más idiotas de lo que creía**!-Bramó a toda la clase.

**-Déjalo, Neji ¿No ves que son solo un par de gallinas convertidos en gallos porque van juntitos?-** Kiba había aparecido para apoyar al moreno delante de la clase. Ino, detrás de él guiñó un ojo al rubio con una sonrisa.

**-¿Gallinas¿Quieres recibir, Inuzuka?-** Contestó el otro hecho una furia.

Pero sus amenazas no se pudieron cumplir. Por la puerta entraba el profesor más estricto del instituto para impartir tecnología. Todos se sentaron en sus correspondientes sitios. Al pasar por su lado, Kiba le dirigió una sonrisa a la cual Naruto contestó con una mirada agradecida y una sonrisa zorruna.

Las clases pasaron con su acostumbrada lentitud y aunque Naruto iba acostumbrándose al nivel del instituto, esto de los estudios seguía sin ser su fuerte. El timbre de la última clase sonó como la campana celestial que aseguraba su salvación. Todos arrancaron a correr con su comida en la mano. Naruto, medio dormido, se quedó rezagado guardando sus cosas. Pero no era el único. Neji, que aunque lo tenía todo ordenado dentro de su mochila, parecía estar dudando en hacer algo. Naruto lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose que pasaría por su mente en esos instantes.

El moreno se acercó a él con indecisión y, mirando al suelo con extraña fascinación, se dirigió a él con voz demasiado baja.

**-Em… Naruto, quería hablar contigo**.- Naruto asintió, indicándole a seguir.-**Verás… quería disculparme por todas las tonterías que dije el otro día. La verdad es que tu me caes muy bien y quisiera ser amigo tuyo, pero como preferiste a Shino y Kiba… simplemente, me sentí dolido. Siento el ataque de celos.**-El rubio siguió en silencio. Así que se trataba de eso. Sonrió y tocó el brazo de Neji en una caricia amistosa y amable.

**-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso. La verdad es que quería comer solo, pero Kiba y Shino vinieron a hablar conmigo. Espero que hoy podamos comer todos juntos.-**Dijo, mientras cogía su almuerzo y ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

**-Gracias, Naruto. También quería comentarte otra cosa….-**Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por una presencia en la puerta. Se trataba de Kiba, que estaba mirándolos con expresión alegre.

**-¡Va, chicos, vamos a comer**!- Exclamó.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron con Kiba hacia donde esperaban Ino y Shino, esta primera cogida extrañamente del brazo de Shino y saludando con la mano. El grupo de cinco se dirigió hacia el bosque, el lugar preferido de Naruto, a comer, aunque ellos siempre lo habían hecho en la terraza.

**-¿De verdad no os importa?-**Preguntó el ojiazul algo cohibido.

**-¡Qué va ha importarnos, hombre!-** Exclamó Ino, contestando por todos.- **Yo siempre he querido comer en el bosque, pero estos tres muermos de aquí no quieren nunca. ¡Así que ya tocaba!**

Con un movimiento discreto, Kiba cogió del brazo al rubio y lo retrasó, alejándose un poco del resto del grupo. Naruto no comentó nada por qué al instante entendió las intenciones del castaño. Había pasado algo interesante con el tema de los sueños.

-**Mira esto**.-Dijo solamente el Inuzuka, una vez el resto del grupo se había distanciado lo suficiente como para no oírlos.

Naruto vió como Shino se giraba y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Naruto dirigió la vista hacia las manos de Kiba, que sostenían una revista abierta. La cogió y la observó. En ella se podían ver escritos de gente. Había uno que estaba marcado con rotulador rojo. Naruto lo leyó en voz alta.

"_**¡Hola! Somos Mek:ae y Su:ragi, y últimamente hemos tenido sueños extraños que compartimos con más gente. Shi:ane, Hitsu:shi, An-Shi:un, Shi:aru, Rashin, Enkai y Gyo:ku ¡Si habéis entendido el mensaje, por favor, poneos en contacto con nosotros!"**_

Todo el mensaje venía precedido de un nombre, una dirección postal y dos teléfonos. El rubio lo leyó dos o tres veces para asegurarse de que no era una visión, ni imaginaciones suyas, sino que había una muchacha que realmente había escrito el mensaje y que soñaba con la Luna como ellos.

**-No… ¡no puede ser!-** Exclamó sorprendido Naruto. Kiba sonrió ante esa reacción.

**-Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero ayer la llamé y hablé un rato con ella. Es muy simpática y se puso como loca al saber que yo era An-Shi:un y que también estabáis tu y Shino. Ella me dijo que también Rashin le había llamado y que el sábado habían quedado todos para tomar algo y así conocernos. ¿Te va bien?-**Kiba habló tan rápido que a Naruto le costó un poco comprender todo lo que había dicho. Aun así, asintió y sonrió contento.

**-¡¡Entonces solo faltan tres!! Shi:aru, Enkai y Gyo:ku**

**-Sí, y tengo el presentimiento que los encontraremos pronto. Vamos, que ya nos están esperando.-**Dijo entonces el castaño, señalando al resto del grupo que ya se sentaba en el claro preferido del rubio.

_-¡Me alegro de tener los sueños de la Luna_!-Exclamó para sus adentros Naruto, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba su almuerzo, visiblemente reducido. De nuevo, Haku le había robado parte de él.

----

EL día se había vuelto cada vez más cálido conforme el sol bajaba y dejaba lugar ha la Luna. Era la calma que precedía al frío de la noche en Tokio, aunque por suerte, Naruto llevaba una sudadera para después. Con pasos rápidos y despreocupados, llegó a un gran edificio blanco y se paró en la puerta, dudando. Había salido a toda prisa de su casa después de recibir la llamada, sin pensar en nada más que esta. Pero la soledad y el silencio del camino le habían hecho reflexionar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Uchiha cuando lo viera¿Lo mataría o le perdonaría?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no importaba. Era su deber. Todos los días había ido a verlo al hospital donde estaba ingresado y ahora que había despertado, no iba a ser menos. A no ser que el propio Sasuke lo rechazara, él pensaba seguir viniendo hasta que le dieran el alta. Sin pensárselo un instante más, entró y, sabiendo el camino, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su vecino.

Se paró delante del 402, otra vez dudando. Tenía miedo. La culpa de que estuviera ingresado era solo suya. No tenía el valor suficiente para entrar y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun dudando, la puerta se abrió y apareció Sasuke detrás de ella, con cara de malas pulgas. Naruto retrocedió y sonrió tontamente.

**-Err… Sasuke… ¿Qué tal? Umm… yo pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte y bueno, aquí estoy**.- Le sudaban las manos. Se las frotó contra el pantalón para secárselas un poco y levantó la vista para afrontarse a los oscuros orbes del mayor.

**-No hace falta que disimules. Se perfectamente que has venido todos los días**.-Dijo mordaz. Naruto le dirigió una mirada cabalgando entre la furia y el dolor.

**-Usted perdone por preocuparme**.-Dijo Naruto, enfadado y dando media vuelta.- En mi opinión, puede irse usted a la mierda.

Una carcajada le sorprendió. A su espalda, Sasuke reía. El rubio se giró sorprendido y contempló el moreno, con los ojos saliéndose de las orbitas. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír. Sasuke se giró y entró en su habitación, indicándole al rubio de hacer lo mismo. Naruto dudó un instante, pero decidió seguirlo. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y que había utilizado durante todos esos días y se dedicó a mirar la estancia como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sasuke, por su parte, se acomodó en la cama y miró al rubio, esperando a que él hablara primero.

**-¿Cuántos días llevo aquí**?-Preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

**-Tres.-**Dijo secamente. No le apetecía hablar del incidente.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ambos estaban tensos e incómodos, pero ninguno hizo ademán de hablar. Naruto se dedicó a contar las baldosas como si fuera la faena más interesante del mundo. El silencio se alargó. Al fin, Sasuke volvió a romperlo.

**-Ese del apartamento no era yo.**

Naruto lo miró extrañado, sin comprender la afirmación.

**-Me refiero al Sasuke que tú tiraste por el balcón. No era yo.-**Aclaró el moreno.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**Preguntó a su vez Naruto, sin entender palabra de lo que decía el Uchiha.

**-Yo lo veía todo desde mi cuerpo, pero no reaccionaba como quería. Mi cuerpo hablaba solo y se movía solo. Se que parecerá una estupidez. Pero es la verdad. Era… era como si yo fuera una marioneta de alguien.-**Dijo, bajando la mirada. Naruto nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado.

**-Entonces… todo lo que dijiste no era verdad ¿no**?- Todo lo que Sasuke había dicho le resultaba demasiado familiar… entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿No era así como se sentía en los sueños de la Luna¿Qué quería decir eso?

**-No, no quería decir nada de eso. De hecho, no quería ir a tu habitación. Pero de repente me vi allí y tú en el balcón.**

**-Creo que se lo que puede ser. Pero no entiende el porque de…-**Naruto se vio interrumpido por Sasuke, que se desmayó de repente cayendo sobre la almohada.-** ¡Sasuke!-**Exclamó asustado Naruto, tocándole la frente preocupado.

De repente, en la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Naruto no oía las máquinas ni el ruido de los coches al pasar por la calle de al lado. No oía ni sus propias palabras. De repente, tenía frío. La temperatura dentro de la habitación había bajado drásticamente. Naruto buscó con la mirada su sudadera. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Un movimiento en la ventana le hizo dirigir su mirada hacía allí. En ella se encontraba una figura que le era familiar, pero que al estar a contraluz aun no podía distinguir. La figura se movió y de un salto, entró en la habitación. Y en ese momento, Naruto lo reconoció sorprendido. Se trataba de Shi:aru. El mismo Shi:aru que aparecía en sus sueños estaba delante de él, tan real como la habitación.

* * *

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba!!! Os ha gustado? En el proximo capitulo ya apareceran más compañeros de la Luna, como supongo que ya pensabais xD. Os he dejado con la intriga? Espero poder continuar pronto esta vez (ahora que mi musa ha vuelto xDDD). Y tengo que admitir que gran parte de que haya continuado escribiendo habéis sido vosotros! Aunque os parezca muy poco, para mi 6 reviews son muchisimos! He recibido cada uno con mucha ilusion, la misma que voy a utilizar para contestar xD. Mil gracias a todos!!! (Veo que amenazar funciona xD)_

_**Yukime Souma:** Holaa! Así que te gusto tambien el primer capitulo? Me alegro, aunque lo leyeras imprimdo! No me importa en absoluto, a mi lo importante es que la gente que lo lea le guste (y que me guste a mi misma, claro xDDD). Espero que no me mates por haberte hecho esperar tanto u.u... Encantada te agregare al msn! A ver si encuentro tus origenes y entonces, te agrego xDDD. Mil gracias por el review!! Nos vemos!!!_

_**Chihine:** Wii! Estoy feliz!! De verdad te gusto tanto el fic como para ponerlo en favoritos? Muchas gracias, en serio, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual o más que los anteriores . Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar, pero bueno, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar xDDD (eso dicen xD). Muchas gracias por enviar review!! Nos vemos!_

_**Persea:** Owo eso crees? Bueno, te doy la razon en lo de que hay muy pocas personas que hablen sobre naturaleza y, aunque este fic tampoco es el tema principal, en parte si que se tiene presente, porque es un asunto muy serio que nadie le presta atención. Pero que hariamos nosotros sin la naturaleza? Eso es lo que la gente no entiende. Jajaja pues claro que es Sasunaru! Y tambien Nejinaru y aunque tengo una pequeña idea de como acabará, te aseguro que tendra alguna sorpresilla xDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y no me mates por tardar tanto en actualizar xDDD. Gracias por tu review!!!_

_**Piwi:** Te recomiendo mucho el manga, un poco romanticon xDDD pero la verdad es que comparado con algunos shojos, esta super bien! Y el transfondo de la historia es muy bonito. De verdad te gusta el fic? No sabeis como me subis la moral con esos comentarios, en serio xDDD. Espero que este capitulo te guste igual que los otros, y que lo puedas leer pronto xDDD (aunque no sera gracias a mi u.u). Sobre Haku, jajaja puede que sea herencia de madre. Puede que sea hijo del butanero xDD (Es broma!!) o simplemente, los hermanos no tienen porque parecerse (tengo una hermana pequeña que no se parece en nada a mi (es el triple o cuatriple de guapa que yo xD). Gracias por tus comentarios y aunque las musas no me acompañan, a veces lo intentan (y es cuando actualizo xDD). Chau!_

_**Denisuki:** Holaaa! xDD. Lo prometido si que es deuda xDDD aunque te perdonaría si no hubieras leido nada mio xD, entenderia perfectamente las razones. Muchas racias por tus criticas constructivas!! (entre tu y yo, se que aprobechas la primera ocasion para criticarme xDD (nah, es broma)). He intentado seguirlas en este capitulo, palabra, pero no se si lo he conseguido muy bien. Creo que lo de la atracción lo he disminuido un poco, intentare que casi no se hablen xDDD a ver si así parece más natural (aunque ahora lo tengo chungo, con esto del accidente y tal xD). Lo de los sinonimos me he olvidado xD. Pero antes de publicarlo le hechare un vistazo a ver si hay alguna palabra muy repetitiva y tal (igualmente, tu me avisas eh!). También he intentado que se vean más los movimientos (vaya, he seguido al pie de la letra todas tus criticas xDD para que veas lo que me afectan a mi los reviews). Jajaja lo de Haku, es que se me ocurrió y pensé que quedaría bien y original, aunque no se parezcan en nada (y la verdad es que Haku era mayor que ellos no?) me da igual que no se parezcan, tampoco creo que se tengan que parecer los hermanos xD. No estudies mates!! O siempre puedes estudiar mates mientras tocas la guitarra xDD (aunque tendra que ser una canción facil). Ya me gustaría a mi tocar la guitarra... aunque debo admitir que estoy algo orgullosa de mi voz (que no es nada del otro mundo xD). Bueno, capitan, ya he seguido tus ordenes. Cuales son las proximas? Que quede claro que no me voy a suicidar por haber tardado tanto en continuarlo! Gracias por el review!!!_

_**Nano:** Wiii! En serio, mil gracias por enviar review!! Hasta mi hermanito mayor!! xDDD. Bueno, pues si has leido lo de arriba, que veas que he hecho todo lo posible para seguir vuestros consejos! Pero ya ves, por tu culpa me he demorado tanto (y no porque sea vaga! Tu me robaste a Cali!!). Espero que este capitulo te guste tambien, muchas gracias de nuevo por leerlo xD. (como no me dejes review, te decapito xDDDD)_

_Eso es todo!! Aquí se acaba lo que se daba xDD. Dios, hacia tiempo que no me entretenía tanto en contestar reviews xDD (comenzaba a acostumbarme a contestar uno, a lo sumo dos xD) muchas gracias a todos!! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, pronto (eso espero xD). Adieu!!_


	4. El viento que agita la cebada 1era parte

_Holaa! Esquiva cuarenta flechas Si, lo se, se que me quereis matar, en serio que lo siento mucho! se agacha y una lanza le pasa por encima Ya se que devería haber actualizado hace años! Con un escudo para una bomba Pero teneis todo el derecho a estar enfadados, os entiendo que me queráis asesinar, asi que dejare que me hagais todo lo que vosotros querais!!! dos balas se atraviesan la frente y una espada se le clava en el pecho mientras que una daga le atraviesa la garganta Basta ya de tonterias xDDD. Que lo que vosotros quereis es leer de una vez el capitulo no? Pues nada, aquí os lo dejo. Aviso, el capitulo esta formado por dos partes, la del pasado y la del presente. Es necesario que lo haga asi, espero que os guste xD. El titulo es el de una pelicula que no he visto, pero quiero ver, y siempre me ha gustado esa frase xD. Creditos a la pelicula jajaja. Y ahora si, os dejo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que ya no actualizo ni en años T.T!_

_**Advertencia:**__ Este es un fic yaoi (y algo hetero, aunque sobretodo yaoi xD) y contiene lemon (bueno, de momento no)! Así que si no os gusta ese genero, os aguantais y miráis hacia otra parte (es decir, cambiáis de fic xD). Si os gusta, nos llevaremos bien, encantada de conocerte, como no dejes review te mato! xDD Es coña! Me hace mandra cambiar esto, asi que os aguantais xDD_

_**Dedicatoria xD:**__ Bueno, a los dos únicos que me han enviado review en el capitulo pasado y me han animado mucho. A Nano, por corregirme siempre todos mis escritos y por aguantarme xD (se que me he pasado esta tarde, como ves los enfados se me pasan relativamente rapido...) y a Deni por tres cuartos de lo mismo y por animarme a seguir y escuchar mis delirios xD. Gracias a los dos!!_

**

* * *

**

**El viento que agita la cebada. 1era parte**

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus ojos chocaron, rojo contra azul, en una intensa mirada que le provocó un escalofrío al rubio. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel, estaba muy nervioso. En un intento de calmarse, fingió no haber visto al hombre de la ventana y buscó ansioso, por el frío, la sudadera, que quedaba tranquila encima de una silla. Con un movimiento lento por culpa de sus miembros entumecidos, cogió la pieza de ropa y se envolvió con ella. Una risa le volvió a la realidad. Era Shi:aru, que seguía inmóvil en la ventana.

**-Hola, Naruto.-**Dijo con tranquilidad, bajando de un salto con agilidad.

Naruto no contestó. Aún no había recuperado al capacidad de hablar. Todo lo contrario. Le parecía que ya no podría volver a hablar nunca, como si la aparición del moreno le hubiera robado la voz. Le temblaron las piernas y se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla más cercana, la antes ocupada por la tela negra.

**-¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres de mí?-**Preguntó, asustado. Lo último que faltaba era que sus sueños aparecieran en la vida real.

**-Sabes bien quién soy**-Dijo, riendo, el moreno. Se sentó delante de él, en la cama donde descansaba Sasuke. El rubio lo miró y pensó, sorprendido, que ya ni se acordaba de él.

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza respondiendo a la afirmación de Shi:aru. No, no sabía quién era. Era sólo un personaje de sus sueños... sólo un personaje ficticio. ¿Por qué aparecía de repente en su mente?

-**Bien, eso no importa ahora. Tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo, que por tu culpa perdí**.-Shi:aru tocó la mejilla de Sasuke con cariño, como quien toca a un hijo.-**Adiós, nos volveremos a ver.**

Y dicho eso, se inclinó hacia el Uchiha, como si fuera a besarlo. Y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de contactar, desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. En sueños, Sasuke se revolvía, gimiendo. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Naruto se frotó los ojos, incrédulo, y los volvió a abrir, sin saber lo que iba a encontrar delante. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Solos él y Sasuke. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama, justo a la altura donde se había sentado el moreno. Notó aún su presencia y supo que no había sido un sueño. Shi:aru había estado en la habitación. Se quitó la sudadera, acalorado, y se dio cuenta que desde que había desaparecido, la temperatura había recuperado su estado normal.

----

La espera se le hizo interminable. Sentado en la silla de la austera habitación, dedicó el tiempo a contemplarla como hacía cuando Sasuke estaba inconsciente.

Cuando Shi:aru había entrado en el cuerpo de Sasuke, Naruto no había esperado ni un segundo para explicarle la situación a Kiba. Así, habían concertado una improvisada reunión en la habitación de Sasuke. Pero la espera hasta que vinieran se estaba haciendo demasiado insoportable. Miró el rostro de Sasuke, que estaba en paz, e intentó adivinar sus sueños. ¿Soñaría con la Luna, como los demás? Shi:aru había entrado en su cuerpo, así que seguro que Sasuke era uno de sus compañeros de sueños.

Se estiró y se acomodó en la informal silla, cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Iba sintiendo la modorra posterior al sueño cuando entraron Kiba, Shino y tres personas más, totalmente desconocidas. Naruto los analizó de arriba a abajo mientras se sentaban donde podían.

La única chica era algo bajita, pero muy mona. Vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco con toques azules que le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba el corto pelo azabache y liso recogido en un moño alto. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos, del mismo blanco profundo y puro que Neji. Juntó sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa. Detrás de ella había un muchacho alto y serio. Llevaba tejanos y una sencilla camiseta con algo escrito en inglés, que Naruto no llegó a entender. Su pelo largo estaba recogido en una divertida coleta y su cara mostraba aburrimiento. El último muchacho daba algo de miedo. Estaba serio y callado y unas profundas ojeras daban a sus verdes ojos asesinos un aspecto más aterrorizador. Iba todo de negro, aunque sus bambas combinaban con su rojizo color de pelo.

Uno a uno, se fueron sentando, mientras decían sus nombres: Hinata, Shikamaru y Gaara respectivamente. Compañeros suyos de la Luna.

**-Bien...-**El que se hacía llamar Shikamaru se alzó y carraspeó para que todos se callaran.-**Empecemos la reunión... sobre los sueños de la Luna.**

----

Estaba oscuro... demasiado oscuro. Era una oscuridad latente, atemorizante, que quitaba el aliento. Era una oscuridad total, sin un resquicio de luz, de esperanza. Era la nada. En medio de ese espacio atemporal, se encontraba Sasuke. No podía ver, notar u oír nada. Estaba como muerto. Miró donde creía que tenía las manos, pero no vio nada. Eso lo asustó. No podía estar muerto. Al final, la caída le había matado. ¿Se trataba de eso? No... algo le decía que no estaba muerto. Pero entonces... ¿Dónde estaba?

Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, cada vez más asustado, pero no encontró nada. Sólo la negrura que lo rodeaba. De repente, algo le tocó el hombro, una mano. Se giró asustado y una tuene luz iluminó el lugar lo suficiente para ver su acompañante. Se trataba de un hombre alto, más que él, que vestía con una extraña túnica verde y unos pantalones holgados y negros, por lo que se podía ver parte de su torso, bastante musculoso. Tenía el pelo corto y despeinado que suavizaba el aspecto violento que sus ojos rojos le conferían. No sonreía, pero la mirada expresaba amabilidad.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo, hasta que el hombre hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiera. Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke le siguió y así siguieron caminando, en silencio, hasta que uno de los dos acabó con la paz.

**-¿Dónde estamos?-**Preguntó, inquieto, el Uchiha. La estancia oscura empezaba a parecerle interminable, y aunque ahora al menos podía ver sus manos y el rostro de su acompañante, no sabía por dónde caminaba**.-¿Quién eres?**

El moreno se lo quedó mirando, impasible. Después, sonrió tristemente y le señaló un punto, justo en el momento en que una imagen luminosa aparecía delante de ellos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por la repentina luz, pero cuando éstos se acostumbraron, vislumbró su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una gran pradera. La cebada estaba demasiado crecida y le llegaba a las rodillas. Se agachó lo suficiente para tocar las hebras con la mano y disfrutó de la sensación que le producía el viento. Una suave brisa le removió el flequillo y por un momento, olvidó todos sus problemas y quedó unos segundos completamente en paz. La voz de su acompañante lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, interrogante.

**-Estamos en mi pueblo natal. Éste es el campo en el que solía jugar cuando era pequeño, completamente solo porque la casa estaba bastante aislada del mundo. Mira el cielo**.-Sasuke obedeció y vio miles de estelas recorrerlo, pero no con la misma belleza de una lluvia de estrellas, sino con el presentimiento que eso avecinaba alguna desgracia.-**Son bombas. En ese tiempo, mi mundo estaba en guerra. Esto no es la tierra. Estamos en Odín, un planeta a miles de kilómetros luz de la Tierra. Ése que ves allí.-**Señaló una gran esfera azul en el cielo.-**Es el planeta Kasey, el que estaba apunto de invadirnos.-**Suspiró.-**Me llamo Shi:aru y soy una parte de ti mismo.**

**-¿Shi:aru? Pero... ¿Qué tienes tú que ver conmigo? No te conozco de nada...-**Le interrumpió Sasuke, sin poder apartar la mirada de los proyectiles que iluminaban el cielo.

**-Yo vivo dentro de ti. Pero para que entiendas esto, tienes que entender mi pasado. Y eso es lo que te voy a enseñar ahora.-**Hizo una pausa y buscó con la mirada algo por todo el prado.-**Mira: allí estoy yo.**

Ambos se acercaron y observaron al muchacho. La primera impresión de Sasuke fue que se trataba de un huérfano. Vestía con una camiseta sucia y rajada y unos pantalones cortos de los que no se distinguía el color. Estaba en los huesos y, en sus raquíticos brazos, se podía ver muchas magulladuras y morados que le conferían un aspecto aún más perdido. Sus ojos eran rojos como los de Shi:aru y eso fue lo único que reconoció del mayor. Su pelo también estaba despeinado, pero éste no le caía con la misma gracia sobre la cabeza, sino que al estar también sucio, le daba la sensación de que el muchacho estaba desamparado. Lo único feliz que se podía ver en él era una sonrisa, en la que faltaba algún diente.

Sin prestar atención de los dos morenos que lo observaban, corría por la pradera, mirando al suelo como si buscara algo. Al fin soltó un grito de alegría y se agachó para coger algo del suelo, que resultó ser los restos de una bomba. Contento, estrechó el maltratado metal entre sus brazos y se dio la vuelta, para ir corriendo hacia una casa que se alzaba en lo alto de la pradera y que hasta el momento, Sasuke no había visto. Le siguieron en silencio, acompañados tan sólo por el rumor de la guerra a sus espaldas.

**-Cuando nací, hacía años que estábamos en guerra. Mis padres eran tan pobres, que no tenían ni para darme de comer, así que me dedicaba los días a buscar retos de armamento que pudiéramos intentar vender en el campo. Lo único que teníamos era este prado de cebada, aunque la mayoría de las cosechas quedaban en mal estado. Ese día, la guerra cambió por completo mi vida.-**Shi:aru hablaba sin mirarlo, tan sólo con la vista al frente como si eso pudiera restar importancia a las duras palabras que pronunciaba.

De repente, Sasuke también alzó la vista. Como si alguien apretara un botón en el mando de la tele, Sasuke vio pasar el tiempo a cámara lenta. El proyectil desviado hacia la casa, la cara del niño, que pasó de felicidad a terror, la figura de una mujer desganada mirando por la ventana a su hijo con felicidad... Las llamas, el infierno, el terror. Un grito se quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando iba a alcanzar el niño, para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Pero se le habían adelantado. Un hombre alto, con barba y pelo cano le aguantaba por los hombros, mientras el pequeño Shi:aru lloraba desconsolado. El mayor le tocó el brazo a Sasuke para que se calmara y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y, con expresión indescifrable, se quedó contemplando las llamas que, poco a poco, consumían la casa de su infancia y, dentro de ella, sus dos padres.

Todo se volvió negro durante unos instantes y la escena cambió completamente. Se encontraban en una casa victoriana en medio de una calle poco transitada. Llovía fuertemente. Delante de ellos apareció un hombre con un muchacho cogido de la mano. El muchacho era Shi:aru y no había cambiado mucho desde el prado de cebada, pero su ropa, igual de sucia, era diferente. El hombre alto tiró del niño para que se colocara recto a su lado y tocó el timbre, que resonó por toda la casa. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y de la majestuosa puerta salió una mujer alta, que sobrepasaba los 50 años y llevaba un moño alto con el que recogía su pelo. Hablaron de algo que Sasuke no pudo escuchar y el niño entró en la casa, mientras que la mujer depositaba dinero en la palma del hombre del pelo canoso, en un movimiento casi imperceptible para alguien que no estuviera mirando fijamente. Después, cerró la puerta y el hombre se marchó por donde había venido. Sasuke miró a Shi:aru, interrogante, esperando que le explicara la situación.

**-Después de la muerte de mis padres y de que ese hombre, que era un mercenario, impidiera mi muerte, me llevó a esa casa, ya en el planeta Kasey, cobrando algo de dinero**.-Explicó Shi:aru.- **La mujer que me había acogido era una buena mujer, preocupada por los huérfanos como yo... pero, por suerte o por desgracia, no parecí caerle muy bien. Entremos.**

Shi:aru se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar algo, atravesó la pared cual fantasma. Sasuke dudó un instante, pero le siguió. El interior de la casa era aún más bonito que el exterior. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un bonito papel color madera y el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de una alfombra roja. A un lado, unas elegantes escaleras subían al primer piso. Al otro, una puerta daba a la cocina, donde se encontraba la mujer, aunque tenía un aspecto más anciano que cuando el moreno la había visto en la puerta. De repente, alguien le atravesó y pasó corriendo por la cocina, con una risa pillina en la cara. La mujer alzó la cabeza y su expresión pasó de la confusión al enfado.

**-¡¡Shi:aru!!-**Chilló la mujer con furia en la voz**.-¡Ven aquí¿Qué has hecho esta vez?**

Pero el moreno ya había desaparecido. Por la puerta entró una muchacha, despeinada y respirando hondo, aunque parecía divertida.

**-Señora O'rian, no he podido hacer nada. Ahora lo busco**.-Dijo ella, excusándose.

**-Eso espero, Aneeh. Cuando lo encuentres, dale una buena regañina, ya es la cuarta vez que se escapa de su habitación en esta semana**.- Dijo ella, volviendo a sus escritos.

**-Pero señora, no podemos tenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo...-**Protestó la joven.

**-Es un peligro para la sociedad. Si no lo tenemos encerrado, puede pasar cualquier cosa. No quiero oír mas protestas. Ve, atrápalo.-**Zanjó la discusión la directora del centro. Aneeh obedeció y marchó corriendo detrás del niño mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco el pelo.

A su lado, Shi:aru suspiró y guió a Sasuke hasta el piso superior, mientras explicaba:

**-No lo sabía en ese momento, pero yo no era un niño normal y corriente. Tenía lo que se dice el Don de la Diosa, o Kahan, es decir, tenía poderes que aún no sabía controlar o que, para mí, parecían de lo más normal. Por ejemplo, podía desplazar objetos a mi voluntad o presentir lo que pensaban los demás de mí. La directora del orfanato lo sabía perfectamente y por eso me mantenía encerrado. En las épocas de guerra, el Don de la Diosa era un Don muy preciado y todo el mundo buscaba tener niños a los que educar de pequeños con tal de que lucharan con sus poderes. Pero había gente como la señora O'rian que eran muy conservadoras y pensaban que sólo tenían el Don los pecadores o los niños del Diablo. Por eso yo siempre restaba encerrado, porque se me consideraba un peligro. Aunque eso lo has oído tú mismo. Llegó un momento en que la situación se hizo insostenible. Yo odiaba a O'rian, pero quería mucho a Aneeh y por eso aguantaba la situación. Así crecí, hasta los diez años. Entonces, mi vida cambió, para bien o para mal.**

La escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, Sasuke se asió a la camiseta de Shi:aru para no perderse en la oscuridad y ambos llegaron a un campo idéntico al de la infancia del mayor; era una gran extensión de cebada mal cortada, que se movía a merced del viento. Sasuke volvió a tener el impulso de tocar las plantas, pero esta vez se contuvo. Entonces apareció dentro de su campo de visión una familia. Todos eran morenos y bastante altos. La madre cogía de la mano a un muchacho de unos quince años, mientras que el padre llevaba en los hombros al pequeño, que a pesar de estar muy cambiado y mucho más decente, Sasuke lo reconoció como Shi:aru.

-**Ésa fue mi nueva familia.**-Oyó detrás. Shi:aru no había avanzado como él, sino que se había quedado atrás, contemplando la escena con ojos ausentes**.-Me acogieron como un hijo suyo y me dieron cariño, un cariño que no había vivido ni con mis verdaderos padres. Tenían ya un hijo, Itachi, un muchacho fuerte y callado que me protegía y cuidaba cuando nuestros padres no estaban. Acabé olvidando mi antigua vida y dejándome llevar por completo a la nueva, la cual me hacía mucho más feliz. Pero no duró mucho mi felicidad. Itachi acababa de cumplir los diecisiete cuando, con una pistola, mató a mis padres y me disparó a mí, aunque sólo apuntó a la pierna con la esperanza de que no le siguiera. No lo hice, por supuesto, pero entonces aprendí una cosa que me seguiría el resto de mi vida: no volvería a creer en la felicidad.**

Sasuke calló, algo asustado, y se acercó a la casa. Entonces vio exactamente lo que Shi:aru le acababa de relatar. Itachi, con una pistola en las manos, apuntaba a su madre, que estaba arrodillada al lado del cadáver de su marido y miraba con ojos aterrorizados a su hijo mayor.

-**Hijo mío... hijo mío...-**Murmuró antes de que una bala le volara los sesos. Cayó muerta sobre el otro cadáver, formando una extraña y grotesca figura humana.

Itachi, entonces, se giró hacia donde estaba el pequeño Shi:aru. Éste se había escondido debajo de la mesa y se tapaba las orejas con las manos como si así no sintiera los disparos. Pero los ojos los tenía bien abiertos y observaba fuera de sí los cuerpos de sus padres, mientras lágrimas silenciosas y rabiosas bajaban por sus mejillas. El mayor sonrió y apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de su hermano menor.

**-¿Quieres vivir? O bien... ¿Preferirías morir con nuestros padres?-**Preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar la escena aterrado y sobrecogido, como si se trataran de sus propios recuerdos. Shi:aru negó con la cabeza, asustado. Un disparo resonó por toda la casa. Shi:aru volvió a negar, llorando desconsoladamente y aún con las manos en las orejas. La bala le había atravesado el muslo y la herida sangraba abundantemente. Sasuke entró en la cabaña y se interpuso entre los dos hermanos, pero tan sólo era un ente sin consistencia en los recuerdos de Shi:aru.-**De acuerdo, te dejaré vivir. Matarte no supondría ninguna utilidad.-**Tiró el arma al suelo, al lado del niño.-**Ten, por si quieres suicidarte.-**Y riendo por su propia ocurrencia, salió de la casa y desapareció sin más.

El Shi:aru mayor se agachó al lado del arma y la tocó con los dedos, como si así pudiera borrar los acontecimientos. Estuvo un rato así, callado. A su lado, el pequeño se había desmayado y estaba estirado en una incómoda posición sobre el suelo. Shi:aru lo contempló antes de girarse hacia Sasuke.

**-Mi vida, por supuesto, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. Pasé de ser un niño travieso y alegre a uno serio, demasiado serio para su edad. Esa noche, crecí de golpe. Pasaron los años y con ellos pasé de la infancia a la adolescencia sin un solo amigo. Tenía ya unos dieciséis años, cuando conocí por primera vez a Gyo:ku.**

Ambos aparecieron en un patio interior de lo que parecía un instituto. Muchos muchachos de diferentes razas y colores (Sasuke se quedó mirando embobado a una muchacha azul que pasó y a otro chico con dos cabezas) y la mayoría llevaba una carpeta en las manos o una mochila colgando del hombro. Por una esquina apareció un Shi:aru mayor. Se veía realmente guapo. Llevaba el pelo desordenado como el Shi:aru que se sentaba a su lado y sus ojos rojos brillaban de ironía y sarcasmo, que se reflejaba más claramente en su sonrisa. Llevaba la mochila colgando del hombro derecho, despreocupadamente como todo su movimiento. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos negros y una camiseta con palabras en un idioma extraño. Se sentó cerca de Sasuke y empezó a leer un libro titulado: "_Gente sin dignidad_" con el que, de vez en cuando, reía disimuladamente. Y entonces, delante de él se paró un muchacho de su misma edad. Sasuke se quedó en estado de shock cuando lo vio; era casi una copia exacta de Neji Hyuuga.

**-----**

**-Entonces... ¿Este chico de aquí es Shi:aru?-**Preguntó el chico con cara de aburrido. Naruto asintió ante la pregunta.

Estaban todos sentados donde podían, en la habitación del hospital de Sasuke. Kiba, Naruto y Shino les habían explicado más o menos sus sueños hasta el momento y lo mismo habían hecho los nuevos compañeros de la Luna, aunque el pelirrojo no había sido muy explícito. La mayoría había tenido ya más de cinco sueños con la Luna, pero el rubio tan sólo había soñado una vez con su alter ego. Eso le entristecía y se sentía algo perdido en la conversación. El que se hacía llamar Shikamaru se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por el poco espacio que estaba aún sin ocupar. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, contando al moreno que descansaba en la cama, durmiendo, y suspiró.

**-Así no hay quien se aclare. Lo único que está claro es que todos soñamos como si lo viéramos todo desde una persona diferente y decimos y pensamos cosas diferentes. Y también que todos nosotros nos encontramos en la Luna o algún lugar similar desde donde se ve la Tierra**.- Dijo, gesticulando con las manos.

**-¡Yo creo que hay tres etapas!- **Exclamó Kiba.- **La primera etapa es la de nuestra llegada a la Luna o lo que sea, porque ellos la nombran diferente.**

**-E24K**-Musitó Shino con su voz seria y grave.

-**Exacto. Así la llaman y parece como si estuvieran de misión... ¿Porque tú, Rashin, soñaste con eso, no?-**Le preguntó al pelirrojo. Éste solamente asintió sin musitar palabra.-**Pues eso, que parece que vamos a una misión... Después recuerdo algo de un encierro a Shi:aru, aunque no recuerdo nada más... y después... después...-**Kiba calló, consciente de su metida de pata y se sentó en la silla, encogiéndose. Hinata le dirigió una mirada cálida y todos se quedaron muy callados, como si recordaran un mal momento de su vida. Naruto, que no entendía lo que pasaba, se calló por respeto. Pero su móvil no respetó esa decisión y decidió sonar en ese momento, rompiendo la extraña tensión que se había formado en la atmósfera.

**-¿Sí?-**Sin quererlo, Naruto habló bajito, como si se sintiera culpable de que le llamaran.

**-¡NARUTO!-**La alarmada voz de su padre le destrozó el tímpano**.-¡Naruto, se trata de tu hermano¡Ven corriendo al hospital!- **Y la conexión se cortó. El rubio miró asustado a sus compañeros. No musitó nada, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Todos habían podido oír los alaridos de su padre.

**-Lo siento..-**Murmuró y se fue corriendo, sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba!!! Que tal? De nuevo pesado y aburrido? Os ha parecido un pelmazo la vida de Shi:aru? Espero que no, porque continua xD. Si, como habreis leido, es la primera parte y espero que me llegue con dos, aunque quizas tenga que poner en un tercer capitulo. Eso si, lo iré alternando con la vida real, para que no se haga tan pesado xD. Y ahora si, a por los reviews:_

_**Denisuki:**__ xDDD Lo siento!! He tardado tanto... pero como te dije, actualizo xD. Ya sabes, el domingo te dije que lo continuaría y aquí estoy. Soy una buena niña jejeje xD (bombas? explosivos? terroristas? Pero si yo soy muy buena!). ¡Claro que te hago caso!! Ya sabes, a mi vuestra opinion me afecta mucho y si me decis: dedicate al parxis, acabaré haciendolo xD. Como lo he hecho en este capitulo? Espero que no haya quedado muy como los anteriores, es decir, espero que sea algo mejor... Jajajaj Sasuke no murio por una razon escondida que intentaré explicar en los proximos capitulos (si me cabe o me acuerdo xD) pero no, la gente normal no suele sobrevivir, es que Sasuke es especial xDDD. Si, a mi tambien me gustaria tirar gente por la ventana. Una vez, una profesora mia comenzo a acusarnos de que la queriamos tirar por la ventana cuando no le habiamos hecho nada y realmente me entraron unas ganas locas de hacerlo. Si, he leido Goth y es genial, sobervio!! Me encanta, realmente. Si que se quien es Quevedo, aunque ahora no caigo xD. Se te dan mal las peleas? Yo no lo se, pero tengo bastante fuerza y suelo pegar a to'quisqui xDD. Y en la cola para ir a comer, los pinchos van realmente bien jajajajajaja. Pero no suelo pelearme con la gente xD. Si te cojen con las manos, te das media vuelta y le das una coz en donde mas les duele. Es lo que hago yo (o utiliza tu rodilla). Porque deveria ponerme como una fiera? Porque me explicas tu vida o porque le hiciste sangre a un tio? La primera me encanta que lo hagas y la segunda, tu tendras tus razones xD. Seguro que se lo merecia juju. Pues claro que Neji es majo!! Es el mejor jajaja. Pobrecito, en este capitulo casi no ha salido... en el proximo te saco mas, mi amor! Sasuke se desmayó porque no puede soportar la presencia de su alter ego y si, son realmente nombres raros, es que quería ser fiel al manga en ese aspecto (ademas, que me gustan). La lluvia te vuelve alegre? Entonces en verano debes estar de un borde... xDDD. Espero que no!! Porque ahora estamos en verano xD. He intentado hacer lo de las separaciones, ahora echare un vistazo ultimo para ver si se me ha escapado alguna. Y si, eso me da una rabia! Yo que antes no ponía las exclamaciones al principio porque me olvidaba (en catalan no se ponen) y ahora que si las pongo, se las come! Maldito! Bueno, ya me he enrollado un rato xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que no lo hayas visto muy rayante. Si es asi, perdonaa!! Adieu!! Besos y abrazos de osos pardos furiosos y hambrientos!! Mil gracias por el review!_

_**Nano:**__ ¬¬. Bueno... ok... te perdono ¬¬. Si, si, te perdono, lo que has oido. Te perdono a medias, pero como minimo no sere borde al contestar xD. Em... si, me robaste a Cali (y seguro que he tardado tanto por tu culpa). Espero que tus nietos les guste este tipo de historias, porque al paso que voy, vamos, que la tendran que acabar los mios! Y si, tendras nietos como yo me llamo Isa! Así me gusta, que me envies reviews! Si yo siempre lo hago por ti xD asi que tu tienes que hacer lo mismo kukuku. Ale, espero que la proxima vez no tarde tanto y muchas gracias por corregirmelo! Adieu!_

_Y hasta aquí lo que se daba! Espero escribir mas pronto el proximo capitulo, y que sepais que pasa con Haku y con Neji2 xDDD. Si no, os podeis pasar por mis otros fics (lalalala xDD) o dejar reviews hasta hartaros y así que yo actualice pronto xD. Lo dicho, que se me da muy mal la publicidad jajajaja. Nos vemos!! Au revoir!!!_


End file.
